


Domestic Bliss

by Persephonerose1313



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonerose1313/pseuds/Persephonerose1313
Summary: A collection of fluff pieces for Reader and Reyes.





	1. Chapter 1

You shoved another box of documents back on a shelf. You were the keeper of knowledge and artifacts for Overwatch (which is just a fancy way of saying that you are an archivist.) It wasn’t a glorious job, but you thought of it as a way to support the real heroes. Your boyfriend was one of those heroes.

You smiled dreamily. He was supposed to be getting back in from his most recent mission tonight. It’d be nice to have him back home. Your heart ached every time he left; It wasn’t the same without him around. A twinge of guilt settled over you, the world needed him.

To them, he was a hero of the Omnic Crisis. To Overwatch, he was just another comander. To you? He was the man that made you feel safe, that sewed things; the man that would bake in the middle of the night because he couldn’t sleep. He was Gabriel Reyes.

You’d been together for seven years. After getting recruited into Overwatch straight out of college, you got assigned to the Archives. You didn’t see many others in those early months, unless they dropped by the Archive room. Gabriel dropped in one night, looking for your mentor, Mr. Alvis. Mr. Alvis wasn’t there, so you had to handle his requests that night.

He started dropping in more and more frequently. Chats about business turned into casual chats. He began to bring you treats, either things that he’d made or had gotten during his most recent mission. It didn’t take long for you to become head over heels. You wasn’t sure if he’d even go for you, since you was 22 to his 31 at the time. It was a shock when he finally admitted he was willing to try dating.

Your phone buzzed, bringing you back to the present.

_Bebe, Just getting in now. Meet in the hanger in 10?_

_-G_

Your face lit up. He was home. You quickly checked your appearance before dashing out the door and towards the hangers.

* * *

You stood off to the side, waiting for Gabriel and his team to disembark from their shuttle. You bounced on the balls of your feet, barely containing your excitement. He had been gone for over a month, to some unknown corner of the world. It was normal, but didn’t make you miss him any less.

“Hey” A deep voice called out behind you.

“Commander Morrison” You acknowledged before turning back towards the ship. He put his hand on your shoulder, but didn’t say anything more. He didn’t need to. He knew who you were looking for.

The maglocks hissed and released, letting the gangplank lower slowly. It hit with a loud clang, causing you to jump slightly. Morrison mussed your hair and smirked before heading towards the shuttle. Gabriel’s team ran down the gankplank, forming a line in front of Commander Morrison. They each saluted the Strike Commander. Everything else went away as Gabriel emerged.

You could just make out the familiar thunk of his boots hitting the ground. His shoulders were back, making his chest look even bigger than normal. The compression shirt showed the outline of each and every muscle in his torso, hiding nothing from the imagination. Flame licked in your belly and heat tinted your cheeks. Your gaze moved up to his face. His expression was so serious and stoic, it used to scare you once upon a time.

Gabriel’s eyes flickered to you for a second, warmth showing in their hazel-tinted gaze, before returning to Morrison. He stood at attention and saluted before shaking hands with the man he’d known since their SEP days. Grins broke out on both of the super soldiers and the atmosphere immediately became more relaxed. Gabriel turned his smile on you and quirked his eyebrow. You sprinted and threw yourself into his arms. He caught you and spun you around and around, your feet not touching the ground until he lowered you back.

“[Y/N],” Gabriel said warmly. You grabbed him by the back of his neck and kissed him hungrily. His lips were soft and plush, you had been craving their taste ever since the last one. His hands were at your waist in a flash, pulling you into him hard. Whistles surrounded you as his team cheered their commander on. Some yelled, “Get a room!” But, they always teased you two this way.

When you finally parted, your lips were swollen and you were both breathing hard. Your cheeks were flaming, but you didn’t care; all that mattered was that Gabriel had returned to you safe and sound.

“Mija,” He whispered to you. “I need to ask you something.” Your eyes went wide. Your heart sped up as you watched him drop to his knee. A dark velvet box appeared in his hands. The tears began swimming in your eyes as emotions welled within you.

“What’s this?” Your voice wavered, thick with every emotion on the spectrum. Your eyes darted from the box to his face and back. Not sure where to look, you just looked at your hands.

“[Y/N]” Gabriel kissed your knuckles one by one. “Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Reyes?” You bit your lip, processing the question he had just proposed to you.

“Yes,” you whispered. A grin stretching from cheek to cheek. “Yes, I’ll be Mrs. Reyes.” He slipped a ring onto your finger before scooping you up again. Gabriel littered your face with kisses. Any surface he could get his lips on, he did. You held your hand out to admire your ring. It wasn’t important, just a symbol of your commitment to each other. It was a silver band with tiny stones throughout. It was dainty and feminine. It was perfect.

You curled up against his chest as he held you. His team quietly walked off to let the two of you enjoy the moment alone. Morrison followed after he thumped Gabriel on the back.

“Congrats you two.”


	2. Love And Marriage

It didn’t take long for the special day to arrive. You two decided it would be best to keep it small and intimate. You gazed at your own form in the mirror one last time. The last time you would be a Miss. Your gown was an ivory, tea length dress with an illusion neckline. The see-through tulle ran down your arms to make ¾ length sleeves. One last adjustment and you were ready.

Your bare feet padded across the carpeted floor. Standing on the threshold of the room and of your future, you stopped. You could hear the voices of everyone waiting for you in the living room. The Lindholm family had been nice enough to let you use their place for your wedding. You had wanted something small and intimate. Gabe had just needed something close enough to base on the off chance he or his best man were needed. He wasn’t as close to Torbjorn, but you loved Ingrid and adored her children (Brigitte most of all). Happy tears pricked your eyes. Everyone was so loving and amazing. 

A little hand held yours. “What’s wrong?” A small voice asked. “Nothing little one,” you whispered to Brigitte. “I am just very, very happy.” You patted her hand and tussled her hair. “Are you ready to do your part?” A toothy grin came from the tiny child. She couldn’t be more than four or five now. The perfect age for a flower girl. You slipped on the vintage ballet flats, making yourself fully ready for the day.

“She’s ready!” Brigitte yelled out. She sprinted into the room and threw out the paper snowflakes that you and her siblings had made. Flower petals would have been too messy for Ingrid’s living room. Little bits of paper could be vacuumed easily, which you had already promised to do. A delicately as you could manage, you floated into the room. Politely, you made note of the Lindholm family, then Jack Morrison, Ana served as your maiden of honor as a favor to Gabe, and finally, there was Gabe.  
Your vision narrowed as you focused in on your soon-to-be husband. He wore a traditional black suit with an ivory rose in the lapel. 

Gabe’s face lit up as he caught sight of you. His jaw dropped to the floor. It took everything in him to not just grab you and run full tilt towards the door. But there you were, about to become his wife. A hot stab of possession ran through his chest. He knew he would protect you with his life if it were needed. You would have anything you wanted or needed. “Mi Reina”

You took his hands and blushed deeply. The way he was looking at you, so intense, you knew he had zero doubts and was ready for this. Everything had left your mind. You kept having to whisper to Gabe about what parts were to come next.

Faster than you realize it, Gabriel was leaning in for a kiss to seal your marriage. “May I now present Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel Reyes!” The small gathering erupted into cheers and applause. Your heart soared as his lips met yours.

Even though you were having a wedding breakfast, there was still cake and Ingrid’s famous apple pie. A few more friends and coworkers showed up for the reception. After a little bit, you grabbed your coat and headed outside for a bit of fresh air.

Snow covered the landscape, but the deck was clear. You stood there, taking in the view. It was beautiful, peaceful, but very cold. You pulled your jacket in tighter. Your breath came out in little white puffs. Life had been changed forever today, but at the same time, it still felt like it was the way it was supposed to be.

While you enjoyed having everyone there to celebrate your day, it was exhausting. Being outside by yourself gave you some much needed recharge time. Soon you were lost in your thoughts. Different daydreams of future plans danced before your eyes. It took another jacket being wrapped around you to notice Gabriel had joined you outside. “Welcome back, reina.” He hugged you close. Gabe’s lips danced over your ear “Are you okay out here or are you ready to come back in?” You snuggled in to him and his jacket. “I’ll be okay in just a minute. I just want to enjoy this moment.” Light snow fell silently. The noise of the party faded away. It was just you and him and your new world.

You both returned inside to the celebration. Guest mingled and ate, some swayed to the gentle music being piped through the house. If you hadn’t known any better, it could have just been another holiday party. Except this party had a lovely cake. Three tiers of deliciousness covered in proper frosting, not fondant, which had become the covering of choice in recent years. It was topped with two dia de los muertos skeletons. Gabe always had a flare for the dramatics and when you jokingly admired them back at Halloween, he couldn’t resist getting them for you. You didn’t mind. It was unique! Gabe led you over to the cake table, before raising his glass.

“My I have your attention please,” his voice boomed, instantly quieting the small crowd. “You all know me very well, and know that I don’t make decisions lightly. So believe me when I say that I thought very long and hard about what to say to my beautiful wife on this special occasion.” His face was so bright and full of love at that moment, you thought your heart would burst. “I decided nothing was good enough, so I just say simply and honestly. I Love You.”

He held on to your hand tightly. “You are the light to my shadow, the heart of my world, and the best damn thing that could have ever come my way.” You cupped his cheek tenderly. “I never want to let you go.” With that, he kissed you. The cake and everyone else forgotten as you sighed against him.


	3. And Baby Makes Three

It started with a cold. Acid reflux that hit you at all hours of the day and night. Gabriel teased you for your giant supply of antacids that you kept scattered throughout the house. Then, it became a stomach flu that just wouldn’t go away. For weeks you felt run down and nauseous all the time. 

“Why can’t I shake this?” You questioned yourself. Life continued as normal, it wasn’t quite bad enough that you felt it necessary to bother one of the base doctors about.

Then it clicked.

Your period had never been regular, so it was always hard to tell if things were going okay in that department. The symptoms had just felt like PMS from hell: always going on. On a whim, you stopped by the pharmacy that was on base. 

You greeted the cashier briefly before heading to the family planning aisle. Past the condoms and birth control, you found what you were looking for. A pink box with the words “Pregnancy Test” written across it in official looking font. Clutching the box to your chest, you made your way up to the front, stopping for even more antacids on your way. 

The cashier gave a tight smile seeing what you had brought. No judgment. Maybe some mild curiosity, but she was never going to voice it. The scanner beeped the two times and you handed over your payment. “Have a nice day” was all the cashier said. Why did you care what someone you didn’t know was thinking? Had you gone mad?

You didn’t know what result you hoped for. A family would be amazing, but it was terrifying all the same. Gabe would be a great father, but you? Would you make even a decent mom? Your hands shook as you waited for the results. You couldn’t help it. Your nerves were getting to you.

Five minutes.

Five Minutes.

Why hadn’t you thought to grab the quick results one?

You sat the test down on the counter and headed back out to the bedroom to pace. Back and forth you went. Every time you glanced at the clock, it seemed like numbers never changed. You wrung your hands and sighed, annoyed at what you’d become: a nervous wreck. 

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

As soon as the five minutes were up, you dashed to the sink. There was the test! You reached for it and dropped it! The test clattered as it slid into the sink. A curse flew from your lips. Getting yourself together, or as much as you could, you grabbed the test.

Two Pink Lines

Clear as day, there was no mistaking that.

You were pregnant.

You shook harder. Shock setting in. Your thoughts soared through your mind. You. Were. Pregnant. You were pregnant with Gabriel’s baby! He was going to be a father! You had to tell everyone! But you needed to wait for Gabe! Gabe first. Then the world! 

Wait. Gabe first, then call a doctor and get checked. THEN tell everyone!

You laid your hands gently on your belly. There was a baby growing in there. A proof of love and intimacy between you and your husband. That thought put you oddly at peace for the moment. 

The clock told you that you wouldn’t be seeing your husband for a few hours. Your heart hit your stomach. Even though it went against your original plans, you dialed Angela’s number.

“Hello there!” A cheery, German voice came from the other side of the phone. “Hi, Angela?” the sounds caught in your throat. “This isn’t an emergency or anything and I’m sure you’re really busy and that there are people for this. But I didn’t know if it was a bit different because I’m the wife of a commander and this could be kind of dangerous?” 

“What is going on Mrs. Reyes?” Angela sounded like she had gone into crisis mode. “I- uh. I’m- I’m pregnant.” You spit out the words. 

“Are you certain?”

“Yes, two pink lines and everything!” You nearly yell.

“Oh that is wonderful news!” The smile was clear, even through the phone. Angela started chattering away about the things you were going to need, coming in for appointments, and everything else you could possibly be. Little by little, you started feeling more calm and more secure in this.

The bed welcomed you with open arms as you listened to Angela. The soft sheets felt even softer, the scent of Gabe surrounded you. Eyelids drooping, the phone came to rest on the pillow beside you.

“[Y/N]!” A voice shouted. You stirred slightly. The bedroom door flew open, almost knocked off it’s hinges. 

There was Gabriel, face marred by concern, breathing coming way too fast, standing in the doorway to your bedroom. “Are you alright?” He barked. You nodded vigorously, hands clutched at your chest. A few moments ticked by as he just stared at you. “Angela said that you were talking to her and then….then she couldn’t reach you. She called me.” Your lip wobbled, you cursed yourself for being so emotional. “I’m sorry. I had fallen asleep.” Your heart ached and you turned away from Gabe. You couldn’t take looking at that worried expression on his face.

Something shifted in Gabriel’s face. “Hey now,” he whispered, sneaking closer to you. “Hey.” His arms encircled you. “I’m sorry. I was just- I was worried something had happened.” Warmth radiated from your husband and into you. He traced gentle lines over your face, trying to soothe you back into some semblance of peace.

“How about I go get showered and we can make dinner together?” He suggested. The idea of food had you gagging at that moment, but you hid it and agreed.

“Gabe?” You called out from my spot on the bed. Dinner had been made long ago and it was time for bed. “What do you think about getting a bigger place? Still on base of course.” Gabriel poked his head out of the bathroom. He still had his toothbrush in his mouth and toothpaste foam everywhere. “Wha’ for?” He said, not bothering to stop what he was doing. you blushed. You could feel his hazel eyes watching, every beat of your heart counting the seconds.

“I was just trying to plan for the future a bit. It’s not going to just be the two of us forever. That’s why I was talking to Angela earlier.” You waited for Gabriel’s brain to catch up with what you were telling him.

“You’re-” He stuttered. “You’re not-!” He wiped his mouth on the bottom of his shirt and came running over to the bed. His hand rested on your lower belly. “You mean, we have a baby?” he whispered and swore in amazement. Gabriel looked up into your face, nothing but happiness and tears there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's kind of short and not a whole lot of Gabriel in it this time.

You let out a long, irritated sigh. A few weeks into knowing about your pregnancy and your pants were starting to not button anymore. You didn’t feel any bigger, just sort of bloated.

“Honey, you’re pregnant. It was bound to happen eventually,” soothed Gabriel over the phone. He was stuck in his office, working overtime and you missed having him by your side. Mostly because you loved him, but partially because the best sleep position was to have one of your legs thrown over his.

You chucked the offending garment across the room, hitting the floor length mirror before slumping unceremoniously into your vanity chair. Always practical, Gabriel had a suggestion. “Why not just wear that cute skirt? The stretchy black one with the white ribbon accent lining the hem. It’ll be comfortable but still look nice for when you are at work.” Biting your lip, you considered his suggestion. Your first feeling was to want to whine, “But I want to wear pants!” but you knew he had a point. There were going to be a lot of skirts, dresses, and tunics in your future; not always practical in your line of work. Sighing again, you thanked your husband and got off the phone. He had his next meeting to get to and your shift was going to start soon.

The next couple of shifts started off the same. You struggled to find things in your closet that fit comfortably, but that still were professional enough that you wouldn’t get fussed at. Gabriel fussed every day, wanting to take you shopping for new things, but why would you when you had serviceable items for now? Who cares if you wore the same 2 outfits every day? (You at least cleaned them in between wears!)

Honestly, you were just too tired to shop. It was effort and the baby was sucking every last bit of effort from you as it grew. It was hard going, but it’d be worth it in the end. 

There was a big box waiting for you outside the front door of your apartment. You spotted it as you walked up from a particularly late shift. You were tired and grumpy and just wanted to get to bed. Bending over, you noticed a slip of paper taped to the top of the box.

The packing slip taped to the outside said, “To my dearest Mrs. and future kiddo. It is my duty and right as husband to give you anything that you could require. Enjoy.”

Only Gabriel would be so sappy.

But you loved it and appreciated it. Your annoyance at your interrupted plans dissipated into the cool night air. 

He knew you would never seek anything out for yourself, so he constantly spoiled you by tracking down what you needed. It bugged him to no end, but he understood with plenty of love and patience.

It took a lot of maneuvering and force, but the box finally slid into the kitchen. Since you still had your keys out from unlocking the door, you used one to slice through the tape. A gasp escaped your lips.

Gabriel had gone clothes shopping.

The box was filled to the brim with every article of clothing an expectant mother could expect to need, all while looking cute and stylish. Nursing tops, flowy dresses, and your absolute favorite pieces: pregnancy pants. They looked like normal bottoms, but had stretchy tops to accommodate your growing belly. Gabe had thought of everything! There were even new pairs of undergarments scattered throughout. 

“Do you like them?” A deep voice rumbled from the darkened living room. Gabriel switched on the lamp beside him. You playfully rolled your eyes at his dramatics, but replied, “I love them, thank you.”

Quicker than your eyes could follow, he appeared next to you, as if straight out of thin air. The box of clothes laid forgotten at your feet as all you could do was take in your husband. You leaned into his side, soaking up his warmth and the feelings of love that emanated from him. He cared enough to protect you, to give you anything you needed. There were ups and downs just like in any relationship, but with him, you were safe. 

Tears welled up again. Stupid hormones. Gabriel just pulled you closer into his chest. His fingers ran up and down your back, slowly. He had gotten used to your new outbursts and knew that sometimes just being there was enough to calm you.

“I think it’s a bit late for you, huh?” He murmured, lips pressed against your scalp. A nod from you led to Gabe sweeping you off of your feet and into his arms. You were too tired to fight at this point and allowed him to carry you off to your shared room.

He held you in blissful silence. It was night, the two of you were together, and there was nowhere you’d rather be.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey,” that silky, familiar voice tried to pull you from your much beloved sleep. “Five more minutes please,” you whined. “I was up all night working on a project. I  _ deserve _ at least five more minutes!” You went to stick your head back under your pillow, but it was magically missing.

“I gave you five more minutes over an hour ago. It’s nine AM, time to get up.” Your pillow smacked into my face. A deep chuckle filled the room. You opened your eyes and glared at your husband. “You’re lucky that I love you so much,” you grumbled as you finally rose from the bed.

You tucked yourself into his arms, snuggling as close to his chest as you could with your belly being in the way. “You owe me breakfast.” His laugh radiated through him, you could feel the vibrations. “Of course dear,” Gabe kissed the top of your hair. “But only if you help me.”

Gabriel started pulling dry ingredients from the pantry. I helped by snagging the milk, butter, eggs and some fruit from the fridge before dragging over a stool to sit on. I wasn’t much of a chef, but I could help out and I loved the time it meant we could spend together.

”Crack an egg please.” and “Measure out the milk, would you?” gentle commands he gave as he whisked the flour, baking powder, salt, and sugar together. Gabe turned around to start heating up the stovetop. He shifted back to his ingredients, made a well and poured in my egg and milk. Gabe reached over and took some of the butter out of the dish, eyeballing what he’d need. After everything was mixed, he took the time to gently fold in the fruit.

Gabriel made pancake after pancake until two stacks emerged; one was very large and the other was much more appropriate for a normal/non-SEP human. He was nice enough to carry both stacks over to the table. I slid off of my stool and opened the refrigerator back open. Just as I reached in for the syrup and jam, I felt large hands at my hips. “I love you so much,” Gabriel said plainly. He was simply happy and feeling lovey in the sheer comfort of the situation. You gave him a peck on his cheek and smiled. “I love you too, dear.”

Gabriel let you go long enough for you to snag the butter off of the counter and to take your spot at the table. Your stomach growled at the delicious smelling pancakes. The baby had decided it was time to be hungry, so now, you were ravenous. You dumped enough syrup on your pancakes to make them thoroughly wet, but not to the point that they were swimming in it. Gabe just chuckled at you as he spread raspberry jam over each of his pancakes. He watched as you dug in, pleased that you were enjoying something that the two of you had made together.

Gabriel couldn’t imagine being any happier than he was in that moment.


End file.
